


For Argument's Sake, You Could Say I Was Jealous

by goldensummertime



Category: Confession Executive Committee Love Series, Kokuhaku no Oto
Genre: Gen, I can't believe there is no fanfiction for this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensummertime/pseuds/goldensummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina knows something is up when her brother returns home, mentioning something about a 'three way argument'. What exactly did Koyuki say to make Natsuki cry? Events after the first light novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Argument's Sake, You Could Say I Was Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly surprised that there's no fanfic for this series despite there being a good amount of songs and three light novels, so here I am, presenting my otp of this series. Fun.

First day of summer break, or close enough, and my kid brother is moping around already.

What gives?

Although my music made me want to belt out the epic beat, my brother’s attitude piqued my interest in a more serious way, and after bugging him about it for long enough, mostly at dinner, he gave a sigh and we went to his room to play the usual video games.

Nothing much came out of the conversation, but he was losing much more often than normal, which was a clear indication that there was definitely something serious up.

Not the sky.

Who am I kidding, I can’t even compare with all of the serious seniors!

But something in his tone was different as well, like a certain sour note as if he bit into a rotten apple. It obviously had something to do with Naachan because what else would make Yuu derp around the house for five hours straight?

Or maybe something close to that amount of time, like two.

Asking Naachan didn’t amount to anything either, so I lightly considered asking Koyuki-senpai, but when I voiced that opinion aloud, on accident of course, Yuu roughly objected.

I didn’t think he even knew Koyuki-senpai, but then again they were in the same class.

It piqued my interest more.

He eventually gave a rough sigh, tossing the controller onto his bed, unrestricted from normal wires and cables.

“There was a three-way argument, of a sort.”

Between who?! Honestly, brother, you can be seriously vague sometimes.

At least I have the gall to voice my heart.

…Except in some situations, but that’s besides the point.

“Natsuki ended up crying.”

Now this was interesting. Miou or Akari seemed to be more of the crying type, so it had to have been a serious argument. It was unlikely that brother brought her to that point, so I asked the obvious question.

“The third person was Ayase.”

The tension in the air was thick, and a cliché was definitely not needed to make the point more obvious.

There were around three reasons why this surprised me.

One: He can hardly hurt a fly, and the way that brother put it, he would have had to have been the one causing the water works.

Two: What was he even doing with the two? This burned slightly.

Three: That really wasn’t like him in the least. Knowing him for more than three years, this surprised me a lot.

Then again, that whole appearance change thing did as well, but in hindsight it would have happened eventually.

“…What?” I couldn’t say anything more except that one word, and even then it was vague.

“Don’t ‘what’ me.”

“It just doesn’t seem like him at all…”

He seemed to be slightly annoyed. “I was hoping you’d say otherwise.”

The situation must have irked him as well, because he wouldn’t mention words like that otherwise. At least brother could be honest when he really wanted.

“What happened? What did he say? Did he tell her that she was ugly?”

“Of course not. She wouldn’t have cried over something like that.”

An argument would have arisen from words like that at least, so I wasn’t completely grabbing at straws.

“He was hugging her.”

Apparently I made a face because my brother did as well, mirroring my actions.

“Why?”

“Beats me…”

“Brother, you’re a bad liar.” It was obviously because brother felt some kind of competition now.

I was obviously no stranger to Koyuki-senpai’s feelings. That said, I could deny them as much as I wanted.

He had liked her for at least as long as he was in high school was my thought. 

“But wait, why would she cry if he was hugging her?! Does she have some kind of phobia that we don’t know about it?” I forgot to ask the important question.

“No, Ayase and I got into an argument. I guess the only word to describe it is ‘tense’…”

Figures. “What did you say?”

“He gave snappish words to me, so I returned the favor.”

“Well, what can you expect from one of the top students?”

He shot me an annoyed look, so I quickly altered my expression. “Well, what was the content?”

“He asked me these vague questions…” Brother’s face tinted slightly, and I knew that they weren’t vague enough.

“Like?” Honestly brother, you’re like glass; anyone can see right through you. Except your language. Work on that a little, please.

“Stuff about ‘considering my feelings’, ‘competition’ and stuff about Natsuki.”

Wow.

I don’t know if he was purposefully being stupid or if he really didn’t know.

My face soured again as I considered the conversation that must have occurred. “Well, he likes Natsuki… He must see you as a… as a threat…”

Haa. Just as I thought, I had no chance. Never did, never will…

Brother was wonderfully oblivious to my expression, and instead turned to the side. “I didn’t see him as the assertive type.”

“Well, actually, he can be pretty talkative when asked about the right subject, even if he’s hardwired for math and science, but most people wouldn’t notice because of his meek personality, especially before the whole hair thing.”

“I didn’t ask for a novella about his life.” 

I held my tongue to further stop from embarrassing myself. Hopefully I wasn’t blushing. I didn’t take embarrassment that well in front of my brother, but for some reason it was fine in school…

Except that time when Koyuki-senpai and I met.

Haa, that was truly cringe and blush worthy.

“Ask him what his deal was or something… Actually wait,” Yuu waved his hand in dismissal, “I’d rather not know.”

Figures again.

I was going to ask him myself anyway since we’re on pretty good terms, although since he’s a senior now we haven’t talked as much as before.

Before going to my room, brother and I played another round of games until dad yelled at us.

Slowly picking up my sticker-ed flip phone, I opened it, scrolling through the contacts until my eyes fell on the one that I was looking for, but instead of clicking on it, I surfed the   
internet, previous confidence gone.

“How do the heroines in shoujo manga even deal? Unless they’re complete mary sues anyway…”

There were some manga that I really liked. Koyuki-senpai had recommended them, which were seconded by Naachan, and they actually had some well-developed and thought provoking plot, which seemed odd for a shoujo manga romance story.

Those two could really think well if given the chance.

Thinking of that, I realized that Naachan had told me that Koyuki-senpai had invited her to that manga-signing thing or whatever. Wasn’t that just today? 

The pieces were beginning to fit a little better, thankfully.

I slowly closed my phone, setting it to the side as I slumped onto my bed, giving a loud and rough sigh.

My face was hot, but I refused to remove my face from the pillow.

“Love is hard in the end…” Such words were painfully obvious, and hard to deal with.

Confessing years earlier would have done nothing, at least, and I could take slight comfort in that.

“Ugh…” Stewing for a few minutes didn’t change my mood in the least, so, giving in to the worst, I picked up my phone again, reluctantly opening up to the messages category   
and shooting Koyuki-senpai a message. It’s not like it was all that odd, at least. A message a week at random, usually more if there were school events.

Did this count as an event? Probably…

After playing a solitaire game on my phone for a few minutes, it vibrated, but instead of being a message from Koyuki-senpai, it had been from Naachan’s kid brother.  
He was quite a nuisance, but I would never actually tell him that. He had his good points too, I supposed.

At least instead of the usual banter it contained something about Naachan and how she had been unusually quiet, going to bed early.

I played dumb, but mentioned how my brother was the same, suggesting that something may have happened, but I left out Koyuki-senpai. He didn’t seem to like him for some reason, but Naachan never said why her brother disliked the appearance of him in conversation or person. I never pushed the issue.

Koyuki-senpai didn’t return the message until a week later, right before we met up to work on some gardening, since mom said to give him some plants and he needed stuff done for the club. Some kind of perennial flower.

“Ah, that. There was a misunderstanding, and I lost my emotions slightly. Nothing major.”

It hurt slightly, knowing that he was purposefully lying to me, but I gave a bright smile like normal. I wouldn’t want to talk about the subject either if I was in his position.

“Well, as long as you all apologize, then it’s fine.”

He turned his head, busying himself with the plant, and I hoped that he wasn’t making a face or something. I handed him the bulbs for the other flowers.

“I thought these were supposed to be planted in the fall.”

“The science group is conducting an experiment with them. I obliged since there was nothing to lose, and I was free.” He still didn’t face me, which caused me more discomfort.

I wanted to blurt out that I knew what was going on, but what would he say then? What would it do to alleviate the situation in any way? Probably nothing, so I kept my mouth shut.

Instead, I said something about my brother, but he still didn’t turn his head, instead opting to stiffen slightly.

“What did you two talk, or per say argue, about anyway?”

Koyuki-senpai gave a slight sigh, continuing to dig into the earth with the spade. “It was nothing, really. I just got angry for no reason.”

“I’m not stupid.”

Oops. I was supposed to keep that thought to myself.

“I know you aren’t, Hina-chan.” My eyes narrowed without me wanting them to.

“I’m not talking about in general. I know what happened.” May as well finish the thought, even though I was bluffing slightly. I, in fact, did not know everything that happened.

“Then, what happened? Elucidate me.”

“Your tone and language isn’t helping me decide in the slightest, Koyuki-senpai!” He must really be angry if he was talking to me in such a sarcastic way.

He was calling my bluff, though, and we both knew it very well.

“I don’t want you all to argue… Aren’t you supposed to be friends?” 

A stark contrast to my previous emotions, I suddenly felt like breaking into tears.

“You shouldn’t snap at someone even if you’re angry at them…”

He suddenly turned and, through narrowed eyes, shook his head. “I don’t think you fully understand what I’m going through.”

It suddenly all clicked into place, and it was all I could do from opening my mouth in surprise, but other than those emotions, I really could understand what he was feeling.

“I don’t think you know me as well as you think…”

He looked surprised at those words, blinking a few times before turning back to his work.

“I’m sorry…”

I gave a sigh, accepting his words with defeat, and we parted in a stand-still.

Needless to say, I didn’t ever actually think that Koyuki-senpai would actually try to make a move on Naachan. 

I should probably step up my game as well.


End file.
